


Match Made on Tinder

by strawberryriver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dating site prompt~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryriver/pseuds/strawberryriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa makes Akaashi get a Tinder and then uses the app for him, landing Akaashi a date with a mysterious (And frequent) texter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made on Tinder

Akaashi had only signed up for Tinder at the insistence of Oikawa, who was becoming insufferable about setting him up with dates. It was either this, or face the threat of Oikawa setting him up with friends again, and after the last fiasco Akaashi would gladly pay to avoid that. 

He downloaded the app, synced his facebook, and logged in. The app pulled photos and information from Akaashi’s facebook profile, but it was sparse since he only ever used facebook for keeping in touch with his mother and old classmates. He left his profile mostly blank, he didn’t want to spend time filling something out that he thought he would never use. Still, the process was easy enough and soon he was swiping through the different profiles. Most of the people didn’t interest him, and he didn’t see the point in swiping through so many different people that he knew next to nothing about. Akaashi gave up quickly, setting his phone aside to take a shower.

Abandoning his phone was mistake number one. 

Mistake number two was previously giving in to Oikawa’s requests for his passcode “In case of emergency, Aka-chan~!” 

Akaashi returned to twenty-three text messages from a number saved only as “You’ll like him~” and a post-it that said “ _You have a date on saturday, you’re welcome!_ ” From Oikawa. Akaashi sighed heavily and finished toweling his hair. He considered texting the mysterious number back and explaining what happened, but that would look suspicious and he would feel rude doing it. It was best to get the date over with and politely turn down any requests for a second. 

Oikawa made his reappearance an hour later before Akaashi went to bed, likely to give Akaashi time to cool off just in case he was actually angry about Oikawa setting him up with yet another stranger.

“So~? How do you like him?” Oikawa leaned against the door frame to Akaashi’s bedroom. 

“I haven’t talked to him yet.” Akaashi replied. Twenty-three text messages was a little intimidating and he was avoiding it. 

“What! He’s so friendly Aka-chan, I just know you’ll like him! Talk to him!” Oikawa slipped inside Akaashi’s room and stole his phone off his nightstand before Akaashi could stop him; sometimes Oikawa’s athletic grace was frustrating. He watched as Oikawa unlocked his phone and scrolled through the text messages with a smirk on his face. 

“Please give me back my phone, I need to set my alarms.” Akaashi lied, and Oikawa knew he was lying. He was far too organized to not have his alarms on a preset cycle. 

“Sure, sure! But at least look at them! He’s very eager.” Oikawa tossed the phone back to Akaashi and swayed from the room, waving goodnight as he shut the door. Akaashi sighed and crawled into bed, bracing himself as he opened his messaging app. 

**From: You’ll like him~**  
_hey hey hey!!!!! ur gonan likethis super secert place i pickedo ut!!!!!_

**From: You’ll like him~**  
_itsso grate!!_

**From: You’ll like him~**  
_hey u like OWLS to?????_

**From: You’ll like him~**  
_i LUV OWLS!!!!!!_

**From: You’ll like him~**  
_hey r u ther????????????????_

**From: You’ll like him~**  
_hey akaashi!!!!_

**From: You’ll like him~**  
_???????????????????????_

Akaashi lowered his phone, the rest of the messages were just varying numbers of question marks and bird emojis (because there weren’t any owls, according to the mystery texter). Oikawa had certainly managed to pair him up with...someone. But clearly Oikawa had been talking to him, and he wasn’t raised to be rude and back out of a commitment, even one he didn’t technically make. 

**To: You’ll like him~**  
_I am here, though I am going to bed._  
I do like owls, and I’m sure the place  
you picked out will be nice. Goodnight. 

He sent the text and rolled over, hopefully a lengthy text will be enough to soothe his mysterious date, though the continuous buzzing on his nightstand told him otherwise. 

The next few days were littered with texts from his date. Akaashi was starting to find their honesty and enthusiasm endearing. Initially he was irritated when he woke up to fifty-three different messages, but when he realized this other person wasn’t expecting as many replies it became amusing. He would respond now and again, when he was asked a question or the other said something particularly interesting, and he found himself looking forward to the barrage of texts every hour or so. 

Akaashi grew so accustomed to his mysterious date just being his mysterious texter that he almost forgot he was even supposed to go on a date until Tooru burst into his room the morning of, demanded to see what he was going to wear, and ignored Akaashi’s tired groans in favor of going through his closet. 

“Honestly, Aka-chan, if it weren’t for me you’d be hopeless!” Oikawa said, flinging clothes from Akaashi’s closet. 

“If it weren’t for you, I’d be asleep.” Akaashi grumbled, getting up to gather the clothes Oikawa flung to the floor. 

“If you hit it off you owe me a milk bread~” Oikawa said, ignoring Akaashi’s protests. 

Eventually a “suitable” outfit was shoved into his arms and Akaashi was ushered into the bathroom to get ready. He dressed, brushed his teeth, and waited a few extra minutes because he knew if he left immediately he would have to listened to Oikawa whine about how “unfair” it was that he was just so pretty when he hardly did anything. He knew Oikawa knew he was just standing there in the bathroom, but at least this way they could both pretend. 

His mystery texter had been unusually quiet that morning. Akaashi only got a couple of morning texts, and one that contained the address of the place they were supposed to meet. Akaashi decided to walk since it was only a few blocks away, which gave him all the more time to think about what his date might look like. Akaashi tried to compile everything he’d learned from the past few days’ texts: he had a lot to say, but wasn’t always saying something. What did that kind of person look like? From all the texts he sent, not a single one was a selfie, so Akaashi felt it safe that his date wasn’t vain. Or, maybe he just didn’t take good selfies. 

He liked owls. Akaashi liked owls too, more than a normal person did, which was probably why Oikawa paired them together to begin with. 

Akaashi stopped when his phone told him he’d reached his destination and found himself outside of a small cafe. It was nice, and coffee was a good first, low-obligation date. Before entering he peered inside the windows, hoping to see someone he thought might fit the description of his mystery texter but it was hard to see inside and he realized belatedly that he probably looked weird trying to look inside a cafe when the door was right there. 

Inside, Akaashi made a beeline for the counter, hoping to shake off some of his embarrassment and nerves, when he was cut off by an overly loud voice attached to an overly large man, with overly obnoxious hair. 

Hair that looked kind of like an owl. Eyes that looked kind of like an owl’s. His shirt even had an owl on it. 

Akaashi groaned inwardly. 

“Hey hey hey!!!! You’re Akaashi, right?” The owl man grinned, nearly blinding Akaashi with his enthusiasm. 

“I am, bu-” Akaashi was cut off as the owl man continued talking. 

“Great!!! I’m Bokuto, wait, you knew that, you’re just really really pretty in person and. Uh. I should let you get coffee.” Bokuto finished, at least having the awareness to look sheepish at his ramble. Akaashi felt the tips of his ears burning as he nodded and stepped forward to place his order. If he were honest with himself he found Bokuto extremely attractive, despite his resemblance to his favorite bird. And he was just as endearing in person as he was over text, almost charming even.

Akaashi took his coffee and joined Bokuto, who was fidgeting at a table near a window. Akaashi could add “difficulty staying still” to the list of things he knew about Bokuto. 

“I’m sorry it’s not an owl cafe!!” Bokuto blurted as soon as Akaashi sat down. Akaashi blinked in surprise, not expecting such a loud, bizarre confession. 

“A what?” Akaashi asked. 

“An owl cafe? I told you I could find one but they don’t exist! Anywhere!” Bokuto looked truly distraught at that news, as if he thought someone would have a cafe that hosted birds of prey. 

“Of course it’s not. It could be dangerous.” Akaashi laughed into his cup of coffee thinking about Bokuto with a bunch of owls. He would fit right in. There was a lengthy silence as Akaashi drank and he glanced up at Bokuto to make sure he was still there, only to be met with Bokuto’s intense, awe-filled gaze. 

“You’re beautiful.” Bokuto said in hushed tones. “Like. No, I said you were beautiful earlier. But your laugh.” He continued, and Akaashi felt the heat returning to his ears and rising up the back of his neck. He took another drink of his coffee in embarrassment as Bokuto rambled on about his face, it was sweet, in Bokuto’s way, and Akaashi found himself charmed by the man. To ease Bokuto’s embarrassment he turned the topics to work and school, which led to hobbies, which led to them both finding out they had played volleyball in high school. Bokuto was on the track to go pro while Akaashi had come to college to pursue something else. 

They talked well into the afternoon until Bokuto lept up, declaring that if he was late to practice someone named Kuroo would never let him live it down. Akaashi gave him a kiss on the cheek when they parted, walking away quickly to hide his own embarrassment even though he knew Bokuto’s face was the same from his stunned silence. 

Perhaps there could be another date. And perhaps he’d buy Oikawa some milk bread on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://strawberryriver.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/keiji_ebooks)!!
> 
> if you request a pairing/prompt in my ask box i'll probably write it


End file.
